The Experiment
by Rita Arabella Black
Summary: What exactly was Ginny and Neville doing in the Shrieking Shack alone? A challenge from TML.


**A/N: This is for ToManyLetters. He challenged me to write a story with Ginny and Neville and the Shrieking Shack in winter. Hope you like it. Rita**

"Come on, Harry," Hermione said, dragging her friend Harry Potter out of The Three Broomsticks. "We've got to find her."

"I don't know, Hermione, maybe she doesn't want to be found," Harry said. He didn't like being dragged away from the warm tavern into the icy streets of Hogsmeade. "It's too cold."

"Honestly, Harry," she insisted pulling him further into the crowds of wizards making their way through the almost blizzard-like conditions. "I can't believe the TriWizard champion is such a wimp. Come on!" She pulled him harder.

"I'm not a wimp," he protested under his breath, allowing her to drag her to the outskirts of town. He shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to bundle up. "Are we going to the Shrieking Shack?" he asked recognizing the path, he shivered and it wasn't all from the cold. Although he wasn't afraid of the forbidding building and knew the stories of it being haunted had been debunked in their third year, the place still had an eerie feel about it.

"How do you know she's there?" he asked as they got closer.

"Just call it instinct," she said, mysteriously.

"What are you not telling me, Hermione?"

"Absolutely nothing," she insisted airily. "Come on!"

"We could have gone through the tunnel at Hogwarts," he whined.

"We're already in Hogsmeade; it would be silly to go all the way back to Hogwarts. Unless of course you want to battle the Whomping Willow, then by all means, let's go back to Hogwarts. Honestly Harry, you're being ridiculous."

They looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone milling about as they approached the front porch of the Shrieking Shack. Hermione was debating whether to knock (and give whoever inside a head's up) when Harry grabbed the door knob and pushed. The door was stuck from years of non-use, so Harry pushed in the door with his shoulder. The door opened abruptly and he almost fell inside with Hermione right on top of him.

They heard a high pitched scream and Harry scrambled to recover. He grabbed Hermione's hand and ran into the front room. He saw them there together, looking startled, clinging to each other.

"Ginny! Neville!" Harry said. "What are you doing?"

Neville immediately looked guiltily at the floor while Ginny moved to hide herself behind Neville. Harry couldn't understand the wave of jealous rage that just swept across his mind. What did it matter that Ginny and Neville were in the Shrieking Shack? Together. Looking terribly guilty. At least they were both dressed, he thought.

"Hi, Harry," Neville said, politely as usual.

"You scared the stuffing out of me," Ginny said, holding her hand over her heart.

"Like I asked, what are you two doing?"

Neville's face turned cherry red and he stammered something that Harry didn't catch. Ginny was still trying to slow her heartbeat.

Finally, Ginny took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips. "Nonya," Ginny said, with an irritated look on her face.

"What?" Harry asked. "What does that mean?"

Hermione and Neville giggled. Harry a confused look on his face. What were they keeping from him?

"Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione was in the middle of a giggling fit and Harry was embarrassed.

"Wait just a moment," she said still laughing, "and I'll translate."

"Oh for Merlin's sakes, Harry," Ginny said. "What's the matter with you? You're not jealous, are you?"

Harry's face reddened slightly. "Of course not, but since Ron's not here, I feel responsible…"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh please," she said. "You're jealous. You think Neville and I were snogging in the corner, don't you?"

"That's not…No, I don't know what, I mean, it doesn't matter…What difference does it makes to me?"

Ginny laughed again and walked up to Harry and kissed his on his cheek. "Isn't that sweet? Harry Potter is jealous."

"Am not," he insisted, his face getting redder and redder.

"Okay," she said, "whatever. What are you two doing out here in the Shrieking Shack?"

"Looking for you," Hermione said.

"Oh? What's going on?"

"Dean Thomas was looking for you."

Ginny gave a disinterested sniff. "So what if he was? He isn't my father."

"He looked mad."

"Dean always looks mad."

"I thought you and he were going out," Harry said.

Ginny made a face. "We are."

"Then what are you doing out here with Neville?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Once again," Ginny said. "Nonya."

Harry had a blank look on his face. Ginny shook her head. "Nonya—you know, none of your business," she explained.

"Oh," Harry said, feeling quite stupid.

"I don't need any more drama, we'd better go, Neville."

Neville nodded. His eyes couldn't meet Harry's. Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm as they led the way out of the house. Neville and Harry followed. Ginny and Hermione were whispering and giggling while the two boys just stared at each other.

The girls walked arm in arm back to town while Harry and Neville followed closely behind them. Harry didn't understand the look of triumph on both the girls' faces. He swore he would never understand the female sex. They seemed to be enjoying Harry's obvious confusion and for some reason he had a suspicion that Neville was in on it, too.

"Do you want to go back to The Three Broomsticks?" Hermione asked her.

"No," Ginny said. "Let's go back to Hogwarts."

"I would say the experiment was a rousing success. Didn't I tell you, Ginny?" Hermione said, rather smugly.

She grinned and turned to glance at Harry, smiling shyly. "Yes, you may be right,"


End file.
